Through Ups and Downs
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: Tenshi Ja Nai story. I do not own the manga or the characters. Hikaru and Izumi are reunited, but what will they be like 4 years later? Will they stay together? Or drift apart? Between T & M rated. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, it's me. The bad news is… I had been grounded for two weeks because of some issues… but the good news is that while I was grounded I was working on a new story, and new chapters for my other two stories. So I hope you enjoy this and review me on if you like it or not!! Enjoy!**

One year after Izumi-san left I fully remembered the promisee I had made to him when we were little.

**Flashback**

"I'm moving away soon, but… lets swear to meet again when we grow up." Izumi said while grabbing my pinky with her own to make a pinky promise.

"Yeah! I'll be a star… so no matter where I go, you can find me." I replied wrapping my finger with hers.

"And I promise I will come for you!" She replied.

**End flashback**

Of course that was before I knew Izumi-san was a guy. I haven't heard from him since his dad died, but I fulfilled my goal, and now everywhere he goes he will see me.

My senior year at Seika Girls Academy is over and the graduation ceremony is today. Though I'm being trapped by my fangirls.

"We'll always remember you." One of the girls said as her and the other girls sobbed.

"I-I'll miss you too." I said waving to them.

"We'll always be cheering you on, Hikaru-sama!" Another girl shouted.

"Th-thanks…" I replied.

"Can I have your autograph, Hikaru-sama?" One girl asked.

"Lets take a photo afterwards." Someone shouted from the back.

"So how does it feel to be graduating?!" Someone questioned cheerfully shoving a pen in my face, causing me to jump back in shock.

"Momochi-san." I said anime sweat dropping.

She giggled. "After I graduate from college, I'm going to be a reporter and still follow you around Takabayashi-san. So wish me luck!" She exclaimed.

I sighed. "Please be gentle with me." I said with a smile.

"Hikaru-saaan!" Someone shouted from behind me. I turned around to see Chisato-san, Michiru-san, and Izuki-san. "We're up soon." Chisato said.

"Oh, right!" I replied jogging to catch up to them.

"This is the last time we'll see the four flower queens of Seika High all together…the graceful and white lily of a girl, Chisato-sama…The sunflower that is Michiru-sama…so sad…!" A girl said sniffling.

"I'll miss the severe and dignified Kikyo-sama most." One other girl said.

"No! The most missed will be the white rose that is Hikaru-sama!" The last girl said. "This year she's mostly done tv dramas and commercials…she and the top idol, Ai Ueda are a double threat! But, she has stayed so humble… that girl's the true pride of Seika!"

I smiled and ran up to my friends. "Thanks Chisato-san. You saved me!" I said as she nodded smiling.

"It's tough being popular." Michiru said.

Izuki-san just gave a humph! And turned around. "I swear you're as big a suck as ever!" She said.

"Y…you got me…" I said.

"Izuki-san…" Chisato said nervously.

"After a few hours, make sure you don't disillusion the underclassman." She finished causing me to smile.

"After just a few hours eh…?" Chisato paused. "I wish Izumi-san could have graduated with us." She finished.

"Chisato san…" I stopped. "Yeah…I agree."

"Come on, let's go! It's time!" Michiru said running.

"Okay!" We said together.

"Now we'll have Ayase-sensei, who joined us as new school director last spring… pass out your diplomas." The principle said.

"For your diplomas…the names called are those who completed the prescribed curriculum at this school…and are receiving this as proof as their accomplishment." Ayase announced.

I sat in the chairs nervously, waiting for my name to be called to go on stage. 'That fool Izumi-san… he said we'd make tons of memories together…and graduate with me too.' I though. 'But by myself…'

"Hikaru Takabayashi." My name was called.

"Ah…y-yes!" I said standing up and heading towards the stage.

"Hikaru-san…" Yasukuni said to himself.

I got on the stage and stumbled like my normal klutzy self, but eventually made it to Ayase-sensei. "Congratulations on graduating. Good luck from now on too." He said smiling.

"Yes!" I smiled and bowed, taking the diploma, everyone burst into cheers shocking me.

I turned to face them. "Ah…for these past three years…thank you very much!" I said to them.

I looked up at them clapping to catch a glimpse of someone leaving the gym. 'It couldn't be…' I told myself.

"What is it, Takabayashi?" Ayase asked.

I ran past everyone who was questioning me. 'That couldn't have been…!?' I slammed out of the doors of the gym, leaving confused people behind and sprinting after the person. "Izumi-san!" I yelled once outside.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and followed it. 'This way is the clearing behind the hill…' I kept walking to find the persons hat on the ground. A few minutes later, I found him… 'Is that…Izumi-san?' I asked myself. 'He's…taller…and he's a little bigger. But…'

"Izumi…-san?" I asked.

He turned around. "…Yo." He replied. "I didn't intend for you to find me, yet." He waited a moment. "Hello…?"

"Is it really you, Izumi-san?" I asked.

"Now I'm Izumi Miyakawa… It's my moms maiden name." He said. I reached out my hand and slapped him across the face as hard as I could, catching him off guard. "You…!"

I slammed myself into his chest crying. "You idiot!! Where've you been all this time!? Leaving us without a word…! We were so worried about you..!" I yelled. "You didn't say one thing to us…"

"Hikaru…I'm sorry." He said hugging me tight. "Akizuki forbade me from saying anything. I was a mess after my father's death. I was confused." He looked down at me. "This may seem conceited but… seeing you find your dream and work hard for it…got me thinking as a guy that I was no good staying that way. With my father dead, there was no point in my being a celebrity as a girl. I needed to be alone to find my dream."

"And did you?" I asked.

"My plan was to become a first-rate architect, and then come get you." He said matter-of-factly.

"Just how long were you going to make me wait!? That would have taken too long!" I exclaimed. Poking him in the chest.

"Anyway…I couldn't take it anymore, so here I am." He said smiling.

I smiled back with tears in my eyes and hugged him. "Welcome home!"

"I'm back." He replied.

We pulled apart to look at each other and then leaned in for a kiss. Just as we were mere inches away… "IZUMI-SAMA!!" Yasukuni shouted.

"Ah! Yasukuni-san!! Izumi-san's back!" I said pointing to Izumi who was covering his face with his hand.

"Long time no see, Yasukuni." He said dropping his hand.

"Izumi-sama…" Yasukuni said softly. "H…have you any ideea what I've been through…" He finished sobbing.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Stop crying!" Izumi said.

"Izumi-san, come! Everyone has been so worried!" I said.

"L-listen, I'm not Izumi Kido anymore, remember?" He panicked.

"So what? You're graduating. If the media comes, we'll act ignorant until they give up and leave. Right Yasukuni-san?" I looked at him to see him still sobbing. "Come on!! Let's move it!!" I grabbed his arm dragging him.

"W-whoa! I got it, I wont run away anymore! I'm not a bird, so It's not like I'll fly away." He said.

"I don't care! I'm not letting you out of my sight!" I exclaimed.

He looked at me serious and said: "I don't have my wings anymore. I gave them all to you."

"That's not true. I've always seen the wings on your back Izumi-san." I said smiling at him. "One wing."

"And what am I supposed to do with that? I can't fly." He argued.

"Yes you can." I argued back. "Because I have the other one. So it's just perfect!"

He smiled and pulled me close and brought his lips to mine for a passionate kiss.

**4 years later**

Sighing I put my pencil back down on the paper and put shading in my picture. I am still a model and actress, but in my free time I like to draw. Though I'm still the same model and actress, my style has changed a little. My hair is no longer short and bobbed, but has grown down to mid-back and has been layered by my hair stylist. My clothes swing from long girly skirts and blouses to punky jeans, skirts, and tank tops. I finally got enough courage to get my ears and cartilage pierced. Plus the model agency had me get my belly button done, saying it was 'Hot'. But that is all that happened to me. Izumi has stayed practically the same but he had went to college to become a first rate architect and graduated a few months ago. His attitude towards me has changed also. But other than those changes, he has also got taller again and definantly has gotten muscular from working out. But that's about it.

After being reunited four years ago, we told our close friends the truth about what Izumi had been doing until his father passed away. And oddly they understood and still accepted him as he was. Izumi and I then put together our money and bought a house over-looking the beach. There is where we have lived for the past four years as a couple. Yes…I said a couple; there is no error in that. I am still Hikaru Takabayashi after so long. We haven't advanced higher than a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship.

I heard the front door open and snapped out of my thoughts and went straight back to drawing.

"Yo." Izumi said from behind me.

"Hey." I replied, not taking my eyes off of my work.

"Drawing again I see." He said leaning over my shoulder. "Oh and it's of a couple at a park, I see…how cute." He said tugging on my hair.

I sighed. "That's real hair you know? And that hurts." I said slapping his hand away. I got up and walked away to my closet. "Ai Ueda is having a party for her finally being off maternity leave. I'm going. If you want to go you can, if not it's not that big of deal." I took out an outfit and walked to the bathroom, Izumi trailing behind me.

I walked into the bathroom licking it behind me, undressed, then got in the shower, unlocking the door so Izumi could sit on the toilet and talk to me.

"What makes you think I wouldn't go?" He asked.

"I don't know, you seem too busy lately. It's just a party." I said.

"Oh…well I'm going. I'll be downstairs when you get done." He said, then I heard the door closing, showing he had left.

I finished up my shower and got out to dry myself. After that I slipped on my lacy bra and underwear and then a black skirt that came a little above my knees. I then picked up a red spaghetti strap shirt that had lace at the cleavage and put it on followed by a black button shirt that only buttoned under the breasts. After getting dressed I put on some black flats, put on a little make-up, curled my hair, then headed downstairs.

"I'm ready Izumi, lets…" I stopped in my tracks and looked at him. He wore black camo shorts with a black tank top that shows off his nice muscles and he was wearing black and white vans. He looked good.

He looked at me for a minute and then at his watch. "Let's go. I take it the party started at seven and it's already eight-thirty." He said and we walked to his car.

When we got there, there were a lot of models and actors there. I looked over at Izumi to see him shooting a glare at someone. I followed his gaze only for it to land on Kurobe-san and Habashi-san.

Oh boy was this going to be interesting…

**There is the first chapter!! Sorry if it had some spelling errors on it, my computer has a virus and my dad is working on it. So I am on his computer and trying to hurry. Review me and tell me what you think of this!! Most of you wont get it most likely if you haven't read Tenshi Ja Nai, but I'd like to know what you think anyway!! My other two story's will be updated within the next few days if I get the time. Cause as you all know, summer has to end sometime and mine has ended. Junior year is around!! Haha one more year and I'm free!! YES!! Lol, well, until next time!! –Paige;**


	2. I'm so sorry

Hey everyone…. I'm so sorry that this isn't an update on all of my stories, even though that would be really nice I bet since I haven't been on in so long. But anyway, I was reading through all of my stories the other day and I found that they absolutely sucked ass and so I'm going to be remaking all of them one at a time starting with Love In Return. I will have the new chapter up by tonight. I hope you guys follow along with me!


End file.
